


Heaven's Moonlight

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Gensokyo's fallen exiles embark on their hedonistic journey of freedom from the chains of conformity together..





	Heaven's Moonlight

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A stream of stumbles and bumps could be heard within the hallways of Eientei, each action followed by jovial giggles that were trying to be hushed. 

 _Trying_ , being the operative word. 

Tenshi and Kaguya's night out had started with a colourful bang of danmaku and was most likely going to end that way.

Becoming slightly inebriated and then going for a friendly spar wasn't the brightest thing to do. 

But the duo in question sought thrill, regardless of whether the idea was safe or not. 

They'd neared Kaguya's room when Tenshi grabbed the princess back and slammed her against the wall. Her eyes were playful and her grip on Kaguya's top was harsh, the outfit torn though her wounds had healed. 

Kaguya humoured the woman with an arrogant smirk, coaxing her to do or say something as she pulled on Tenshi's waist to bring their bodies closer. 

"Something on my face, Tenshi? she questioned coyly, "Or are you taking in what victory _should_ look like?". 

"Victory?" the celestial scoffed, "I won that round and you know it". 

"Your injuries tell me otherwise". 

"Not fair just cause yours have healed. Maybe I need to put some more back on you". 

Kaguya chuckled softly at Tenshi's feigned annoyance, loving the way the remnants of her bullets and attacks were scattered over the celestial's body. She squeezed her waist harder which elicited a soft but refrained groan to exhale out of Tenshi's mouth, knowing full well that that was where she'd hurt her the most.

"Well.." Kaguya quietly spoke up and moved her face closer to the other woman's, "I certainly heard no complaints from you now, did I?". 

Tenshi grinned, "You talk too much".

"What are you going to do about it?". 

"You want me to _do_ something about that?". 

The princess's hands snaked behind the blue hair so that she could curl it in her fists and tug it, "You should know by now what it takes to silence me, Tenshi. Haven't we played this game before? Or could it be you are losing your touch".

Tenshi's grin took on a more salacious form as she ground against Kaguya and gripped her top with more pressure to pull her up from the wall. She knew what the woman's game was, she played it just as well, after all. 

"You've done it now, Princess".

Before Kaguya could let her voice retort, Tenshi had sealed her lips with a firm kiss that stole the air out of Kaguya's lungs. The celestial's palms had slid down her lover's body and spun around her hips to ensnare them both in a brusque embrace.

With the voracious desires that were building up within each second she was trapped in Tenshi's arms, Kaguya felt herself succumbing to the warm and slick sensations of Tenshi's tongue parting her lips and sliding in effortlessly.

Her mind went to the ways that the woman's tongue would flitter inside her vulva in the same motion and that imagery made Kaguya moan into the kiss.

There was a touch of gentleness in how Tenshi was roaming around in Kaguya's mouth but it did little to hinder the more impassioned direction she was wanting to take this.

If Kaguya wanted to strum her airy fingers over the dissolute button that was the celestial's mind when it came to making love with her, then Tenshi was going to give her the full effect of it. 

With that thought, she hoisted Kaguya up and away whilst guiding her back into her room without separating their active mouths.

 

The celestial had been in the mansion enough to know where she wanted Kaguya's body to land after she started undressing her with skilfully accurate fingers.

Kaguya in turn was dripping from the mouth at the onslaught of Tenshi's tongue colliding with hers, her nimble hands pulling & tugging any material she could feel on the other woman. 

They were breathing erratically once they parted their reddened lips and drenched tongues but the contact of their almost naked bodies remained.

Kaguya was feeling relentless now, her own tactics of riling her celestial lover up infecting her.

"Wait a second, door" Tenshi panted as Kaguya's lips dragged down the side of her sinew neck, "Kaguya".

Daring as Tenshi was, she did _not_ want the wrath of Eirin or Reisen to befall her if they laid their eyes on the sweltering scene. 

However, Kaguya had other ideas and Tenshi could feel the smirk on her pretty lips when she trailed them down her chest. Her hands were following the pace her mouth was setting, slowly sliding down Tenshi's body till Kaguya was down on her knees and her lips were suckling on the celestial's stomach. 

She let out a groan and cupped the back of the princess's head as her lingering tongue stroked down her naval and mischievous hands tugged the underwear off. 

Now Tenshi _really_ hoped nobody would intervene. 

Not due to getting killed by Kaguya's closest. 

But more cause of how turned on she was.

The need to come was humming up Tenshi's spine with every swipe of Kaguya's mouth. Her red eyes remained open, but barely, to see the twinkle illuminating in Kaguya's brown eyes as she made one, smooth and deliberate lick of her tongue down and over the mound. 

Tenshi grit her teeth and guided the princess's head closer against her body when Kaguya wrapped her arms around her thighs. The warmth of the candle lit room, Kaguya's skin against hers and her own burning body made Tenshi feel like she was trapped in a resplendent version of hell. 

A hell where she was lavished and loved from the inside out by a lunarian princess. 

The celestial would've laughed at that analogy if Kaguya's tongue hadn't made the critical hit of swiping vertically against her lips so wonderfully. 

"Kaguya, I..".

Her words retreated back into her throat due to her lover licking up and down, then sliding her tongue between the folds and lapping at the pulsing entrance. 

Tenshi presumed she was either going to collapse and land on Kaguya, or die. 

She wasn't too concerned as to which occurred thanks to the lunarian's brain numbing kisses and mouth toying around with her. Her trembling fingers gripped the dark locks while she thrust her hips forward when she felt the wet muscle submerge inside of her fully and Kaguya sigh in delight. 

Kaguya herself was losing her mind because of the appetising taste of her lover leaking over her tongue and face. 

The motion in which Tenshi was rocking her hips. 

The harsh tugs of Tenshi's fists in her hair. 

The melodious sounds of her passionate moans covering the air. 

 _All_ of it was propelling Kaguya into wanting to satisfy the celestial till she couldn't fly back to heaven straight. 

The tart flavour of the celestial's body continued to drizzle out of the confines of where Kaguya's tongue had buried inside, reaching to the back till the walls trapped the intruding muscle. 

Feeling the way that her tongue was being squeezed inside of Tenshi made Kaguya delirious and her own core was experiencing similar sensations. 

She was deep enough to make Tenshi curse in a way that would make Mima blush and a part of Kaguya regretted leaving the door open, but, that was quickly erased when her lover started crying out for more. 

The gratifying cadence of her voice reaching newer heights was enough to make the lunarian pull out with a spurt before clamping her mouth over Tenshi's clit harshly.

 

However, Tenshi was running on pure adrenaline now and stepped back shakily which surprised the lustful princess's who was concerned. 

Their eyes were locked, both gasping and Kaguya wasn't sure what to make of the sudden halt in their love making. 

She was ridiculously close to getting the other woman off, Kaguya could feel the vibrations of her twitching clit which was more than ready to be tugged into a climatic release. 

So she was truly stumped at why Tenshi pulled away. 

No words were exchanged for a few moments before Tenshi made the first step.

Her body was glistening with sweat as she lunged for Kaguya who was still on the ground, the move disorientating her balance so she tumbled back on the futon with a thud and Tenshi followed suit. 

Their bodies were moulded together the moment Tenshi landed on Kaguya and she was quick to grab her wrists in order to pin them down on either side of her head. 

"Tenshi, what are you thinking?" Kaguya could just about stammer as the arousal evolved in her body once she felt the celestial's slick deluge now coating her own centre. 

"Sorry" came the woman's  uncharacteristically husky response, "I want to come _with_ you". 

Kaguya gulped and moved her hands to rest on her lover's shoulders after freeing them, "So impulsive.." she sighed with a pleased tone and brushed some of Tenshi's hair back. 

"What, were you worried that you were not touching me properly?" Tenshi teased and used her knee to spread Kaguya's thighs. 

"Not in the slightest". 

The waver in Kaguya's voice didn't go amiss which fuelled the celestial who thought it was endearing. 

"Really?". 

Kaguya feigned an eye roll and smirked, "Really. I could _feel_ you twitching in my mouth you know".

"Well, you're not wrong" Tenshi retorted and then lowered her clit adjacent to Kaguya's as tightly knit as possible to let her lover feel how wet she was. 

It rustled up a sensual whimper when the princess felt the hardened nub caress her own, the additional trickle of her pre release melding with Tenshi's. 

"See.." Tenshi kissed into Kaguya's neck, "That's how you make me feel and I wanna do the same with you".

As if second nature, Kaguya's back curved when she coiled her legs around Tenshi's hips. It enhanced the feeling of their bodies being joined together which was a picturesque scene for the woman on top of her to witness. 

Kaguya's supine neck was revealed as her darkened eyes rolled back into her head when Tenshi ground into her gently at first. The celestial's mouth was watering by the reactions of her lover being satiated in every way possible. She exhaled with each push into Kaguya's ravenous body, the space between them closed off once the princess's thighs locked in place so that Tenshi could continue to make love to her. 

The drawn out yet pressured thrusts against Kaguya was achingly luxurious for Tenshi as she felt her body undo. She wanted more, _more_ of the woman beneath her and peppered her neck, then chest with a range of kisses before curling her tongue down the princess's breast. 

Kaguya's undulating hips responded to the wet mouth kissing and sucking in precise ways, her hands clamping around Tenshi's wrist and the other on her back. 

She could feel the pace of the celestial increasing, her thighs shuddering with each time her clit hammered against the other. 

Nothing else registered in the lunarian's mind, nothing other than Tenshi moving passionately in and out while immersing her mouth fully on her chest. 

All of their erogenous zones had been revealed and touched so neither could refrain from the scale of the orgasm building. 

Tenshi slamming and sliding against Kaguya with the speed she was going at to ensure the woman was reaching the brinks of pleasure. 

The nails that dug into the celestial's back and wrist, deep enough to make Tenshi groan.

Kaguya shaking violently and crushing Tenshi's hips almost as she rocked up. 

The river of their overflow mixing into one as they came so intensely like they were being tested to their limits. 

Their soaked and spasmodic bodies becoming inseparable whilst they crashed down from their mutual high. 

The whole process was majestic in such primal ways and the duo loved it like that. 

And it only made them crave more once they let the first rush of the night die down. 

 

They were entranced into letting out the steam they'd been holding back all evening. 

As indulgent as it was being able to spend time with each other, it was moments like this where _anything_ went that captivated them to reveal their inner most desires. 

Kaguya simmered in Tenshi's care free nature. 

Tenshi relished in the laid back ways of Kaguya. 

They were two pieces of a very intriguing puzzle that baffled everyone around them considering how perfect for each other they were. 

Quirks, restlessness and excitement. 

These were the attributes that anyone could see in the women and when together, it was amplified. 

When it came down to it, there was a euphoric freedom of being able to unleash ones true self in front of a person who understood you to the core. 

Which is exactly what Tenshi and Kaguya could do when with each other.

No sentiment of a perfect life in Heaven or Luna could match that for either of them. 

It simply wouldn't do. 


End file.
